


a slip of tongue

by Ranamlok



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranamlok/pseuds/Ranamlok





	a slip of tongue




End file.
